Une surprise
by irkiala
Summary: Yuuri veut faire une surprise à Victor ... mais pour ça il a besoin d'aide ...


_Et voici mon cadeau pour la délicieuse Joy Misty Holy dont je suis la Secret Santa cette année ! Joyeux Noël !_

_**Synopsis :** Yuri veut faire une surprise à Victor ... mais pour ça il a besoin d'aide ..._

_**Genre :** romance et humour ... enfin j'essaye_

_**Couple :** Victor et Yuri !_

_**Disclamer :** Yuri on Ice ne m'appartient pas !_

**_Rating M_**

* * *

**Une surprise …**

Yuuri regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant de se décider. Il appuya sur envoyer et par réflexe porta l'ongle de son pouce gauche à sa bouche pour le mordiller. Il baissa les yeux sur l'écran, relisant une fois encore le message qu'il venait d'envoyer à son meilleur ami.

_**« Salut Phichit ! Pourrais-tu me transmettre le numéro de téléphone de Christophe Giacometti, s'il te plait ? C'est très important ! Merci, merci ! »**_

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer et clignoter, annonçant une réponse du Thaïlandais.

_**« Salut Yuuri ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Victor ? Ils sont amis, non ? Il devrait pouvoir te le donner ? »**_

Yuuri soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait longtemps tergiversé avant d'envoyer ce texto à son ami. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y couper. Phichit était intelligent. Et très gentil. Et extrêmement curieux aussi. Il tapota rapidement la réponse qu'il avait mentalement préparée.

_**« Je ne peux pas. C'est pour faire une surprise à Victor ! »**_

Il espérait juste que le Thaïlandais ne veuille pas en savoir plus. Il se savait faible vis-à-vis de celui qui avait partagé sa vie, en tout bien tout honneur, pendant toute la période où il avait vécu, où il s'était entraîné, à Detroit. Ils étaient vite devenus inséparables, ne se cachant pas grand-chose, au grand damne du Japonais.

_**« Ooooohhhhh ! Et quel genre de surprise ? *u* j'adore les surprises ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! »**_

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la motivation de son ami. Décidément, il ne changeait pas du tout ! Toujours aussi excité, mais au combien attachant.

_**« Gomen, mais elle n'est pas pour toi cette surprise ! Alors tu peux ou pas me donner ce numéro de téléphone ? »**_

**_« ;D »_**

Yuuri sourit. Le plus dur était fait. Pour l'instant. Il rangea son téléphone au moment même où Victor sortait des vestiaires. Le Russe était resté un peu plus longtemps que lui sur la patinoire. Il voulait travailler quelques combinaisons pour son prochain programme. Yuuri, lui, ayant fini son entrainement, s'était changé et avait profité de ce temps seul pour envoyer ses messages à Phichit. Il ne voulait pas que Victor soupçonne quoique ce soit. Celui-ci aussi pouvait être extrêmement curieux. Et s'il était facile pour Yuuri de maintenir la curiosité du Thaïlandais loin de lui, ce n'était pas le cas de celle du Russe.

…

…

Cela faisait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes qu'il regardait son téléphone. Phichit avait été étonnant encore une fois.

_**« Et voilà ! Mission accomplie ! »**_ Se targuait le Thaïlandais.

Yuuri savait se qu'il lui restait à faire. Il devait soit appeler, soit envoyer un message au Suisse. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider de ce qui était le mieux. Et maintenant, il allait devoir quitter les toilettes où il s'était isolé sous peine de paraître suspect. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et composa rapidement le message.

**_« Bonjour Christophe. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi au sujet de Victor. Je voudrais lui faire une surprise mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? Bien évidement, n'en parle pas à Victor s'il te plait ! Je veux vraiment lui faire une belle surprise ! Merci pour ton aide. Katsuki Yuuri »_**

…

…

Il regardait songeur le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Un fin sourire ornait son visage. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Surtout pas au vu de la personne avec qui il était attablé.

-Qui va être ta prochaine victime ? lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Victor ?

Chris reposa son téléphone après l'avoir éteint. Il sourit de nouveau au Russe et porta sa tasse de café à sa bouche, histoire de se cacher encore un moment. La boisson chaude l'aida à retrouver un peu de sérieux. Bien qu'il ne le soit jamais totalement. Sauf peut-être si ça concernait Victor. Il avait toujours considéré sérieusement le Russe comme un patineur émérite, un rival, un ami, un très bon ami si ce n'était son meilleur ami.

Victor regardait le Suisse en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien pensé. Chris avait toujours une idée derrière la tête et quand il affichait un certain petit sourire, c'est qu'il y aurait bientôt une nouvelle victime. Restait à savoir victime de quoi !

-Tu sais bien que je te connais assez pour reconnaître ce petit sourire si particulier que tu fais lorsque tu prépares quelque chose.

-Oh Victor ! Mais quelle opinion as-tu donc de moi ? s'offusqua le blond.

Victor se mit à rire, bientôt suivi de Chris. Les personnes autour d'eux dans le café se retournèrent avant de retourner à leurs boissons et à leurs conversations.

…

…

C'était l'entre saison. C'était la période calme et bienvenue après tous les tournois, toutes les représentations. C'était le moment de visiter les proches, de faire ce qu'on avait envie, de se promener, de voyager. Et Chris avait décidé de faire un peu tout ça en même temps. Il avait rejoint Victor pour quelques jours en Russie.

Il était retourné à son hôtel après avoir passé l'après-midi avec l'argenté. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la vie sentimentale du Russe. Enfin, Victor s'était surtout évertué à conserver un minimum intact sa vie intime avec le Japonais au grand damne du Suisse. Ce qui prouvait que Yuuri avait changé Victor, car habituellement ce dernier n'était pas aussi secret sur sa vie sexuelle. Lui, pas contre, ne s'était pas gêné pour tout raconter au Russe. Il adorait le voir sourire, rire et rougir alors qu'il lui racontait ses frasques.

Il regarda son téléphone et relu encore une fois le message qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il prenait un café avec Victor. Yuuri lui demandait de l'aide pour surprendre Victor. Il n'allait sûrement pas refuser ! il tapota rapidement sa réponse et l'envoya, fier de lui.

**_« Hello Yuuri ! Pas de soucis ! Je te propose de se voir demain au café français devant la gare centrale. 16h ça te va ? Chris »_**

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une confirmation.

…

…

Yuuri sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il faillit en lâcher se qu'il tenait en main. Heureusement, il se rattrapa à temps et posa la casserole sur le dessous de table avant de tout lâcher.

-Ça va Yuuri ? lui demanda Victor.

-Oui oui, répondit ce dernier. C'est juste mon téléphone qui a vibré. Je ne m'y attendais pas !

Yuuri s'installa à table et commença à servi le repas sous l'œil intrigué de son compagnon.

-Tu ne regardes pas ? lui demanda ce dernier.

-Ça peut attendre que l'on ait fini de manger, non ?

Victor ne put qu'acquiescer. Il enviait Yuuri et sa facilité à se détacher des différentes sollicitations de ce petit appareil chronophage. Lui avait bien du mal parfois à ne pas se jeter dessus dés qu'il affichait une notification.

-Bien sûr !

Yuuri soupira intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas regarder qui lui avait envoyé ce message car il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à cacher ses émotions à son compagnon si c'était Chris qui lui répondait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se maîtriser quand il était en privé avec Victor. Et il ne voulait pas que Victor lui pose, ou se pose, des questions. Il préférait donc ne pas y penser et passer un agréable dîner avec son amoureux. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir en pensant qu'il aimerait bien continuer de façon tout aussi agréable cette soirée au lit. Avec son amoureux. Ce qui le fit carrément rougir.

Victor lui n'avait pas perdu une miette du changement de couleur des joues du Japonais. Il savait très bien à quoi il pensait et s'en réjouit. Il adorait avoir un Yuuri plus que coopératif et enthousiaste entre ses bras.

…

…

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'esquiver de la patinoire pour aller au rendez-vous que Chris lui avait donné. Il avait répondu au Suisse dans la soirée de la veille, alors que Victor était sous la douche. Et depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de sentir son anxiété grandir. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du Suisse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Aussi n'avait-il pas arrêté de tomber en effectuant des sauts pourtant simples. Yakov et Victor étaient tombés d'accord pour qu'il arrête là sa séance du jour et qu'il aille se changer les idées ailleurs que sur la glace.

Il était donc rentré penaud chez Victor se doucher et se changer avant de repartir. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le café français dans lequel le Suisse l'attendait. Le quartier de la gare centrale était un quartier pas très loin de l'appartement de Victor et ils aiment s'y promener et se mêler à la foule de touristes. Ce qui leurs permettaient de faire un peu moins attention à leurs comportements affectifs. Yuuri avait eu bien du mal à intégrer l'homophobie ambiante régnant en Russie. Car même si son pays, le Japon, n'était pas un exemple d'ouverture, il n'y ressentait pas ce malaise ambiant. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant, alors que maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. De temps à autre, il avait des montées d'angoisse incontrôlables. Il avait « volé » Victor au patinage, à ses fans, au monde entier. Il avait « volé » le meilleur patineur pour n'en faire que son entraîneur pendant un an. Et même si Victor allait remettre ses patins la saison prochaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir par moment de lui avoir volé un an de sa vie de patineur. Il avait peur qu'à un moment, Victor se rende compte de ce temps perdu et qu'il ne veuille plus de lui. Bien sûr, il n'en était rien. Ils s'aimaient. C'était aussi une des choses qui angoissait Yuuri. Que se passerait-il le jour où Victor ne l'aimerait plus ? Il ne voulait pas chercher de réponse, tout comme il ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive. Et pour ça, il devait surprendre Victor avec sa surprise. Il n'avait pas raison particulière à cette surprise, juste son envie de faire plaisir et de surprendre son amoureux.

Juste avant d'arriver au café français, il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

**_« Je suis à l'étage. Chris »_**

Yuuri souffla, histoire de se donner du courage avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Il remarqua de suite le grand escalier et grimpa les marches pour arriver au premier étage qui était plus comme une mezzanine avec une balustrade donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il repéra le Suisse, seul client à cet étage, et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour Yuuri ! sourit le blond.

-Bonjour Christophe, répondit plus timidement le Japonais.

Cependant, il lui serra quand même la main, habitué maintenant à ce genre de salutations. Puis ils s'assirent et un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Chris reprit un deuxième chocolat chaud alors que Yuuri opta pour un thé noir corsé. Ils échangèrent des banalités le temps d'être servis. Puis une fois seuls, Chris ouvrit les hostilités.

-Alors comme ça, tu veux faire une surprise à Victor ?

Le Suisse se pencha en avant, le coude posé sur la table et le menton dans la main. Yuuri recula légèrement, pas vraiment à l'aise de se trouver aussi proche du blond. Et pour parfaire le tout, il se mit à rougir.

-Oui.

-Et quel genre de surprise veux-tu lui faire qui requière mon expertise ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Expertise ? Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'expertise … c'est juste que … que tu connais Victor depuis plus longtemps que moi … et surement mieux que moi … même si j'ai toujours été fan … et que je suivais toutes ses compétitions … et que je collectionnais tout ce qui se rapportais à lui …et que …

-Et que … l'encouragea le blond.

Yuuri vira au rouge tomate, ce qui donna à Chris une bonne indication quant à ce qu'il souhaitait faire comme surprise à Victor. Ce qui le fit sourire. Décidément, il comprenait pourquoi Victor restait aussi discret sur son intimité avec le Japonais. Il était trop mignon rougissant comme ça.

-Oooohhh … je vois de quel genre de surprise tu parles !

Chris se réinstalla dans le fond de son fauteuil et bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, histoire de laisser Yuuri reprendre une couleur normale. Le Japonais maudit un instant sa timidité maladive et son incapacité à se contrôler, ou tout du moins à contrôler le feu de ses joues. Il observait Chris qui semblait complètement détendu comme si le sujet de leur conversation était la pluie et le beau temps. Alors qu'ils parlaient, ou allaient parler, pour être plus exact, de sexe. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça !

-Si tu veux vraiment le surprendre, reprit le Suisse, laisse toi prendre !

Chris était sûr de son effet et à voir la tête du Japonais, c'était surement le cas. Il observa avec attention la compréhension se faire dans l'esprit du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux avant de rougir encore plus. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse.

-Euh … c'est déjà le cas, murmura Yuuri, gêné et rougissant.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Chris lui suggérait. Comme pouvait-il penser que ce soit lui, vierge jusqu'à l'apparition de Victor en chair et en os dans sa vie, qui « domine » dans leurs moments intimes ? Et il n'en revenait pas non plus de lui avoir répondu, dévoilant quelque chose de très intime. Et de très embarrassant. Mais peut-être que de voir la tête de Chris en valait la peine. Ce dernier faisait le poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans rien dire, sans trouver de petites répliques comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Tu … tu … et Vic … Victor… Oh my god ! Finit-il par s'exclamer. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien me dire ! Le petit cachottier !

-Nani*! s'exclama à son tour le Japonais.

Yuuri avait-il bien compris ce que Chris avait dit ? Que les deux amis parlaient de sexe, de leurs expériences, de leurs préférences, mais que Victor n'avait rien dit sur eux ? Dans un certain sens, ça le rassurait sur le fait que Victor était sérieux à son sujet et conscient qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il raconte leur vie intime, même à son meilleur ami. Ce qui fit naître une bouffée de chaleur dans son cœur et un sourire niais sur son visage.

-Ce n'est clairement pas dans ses habitudes, se justifia le Suisse. D'habitude, c'est lui qui est à ta place. Ce qui explique bien des choses.

-Effectivement, ne pût s'empêcher d'acquiescer le brun.

Il comprenait un peu mieux les moments de doutes qu'avait pu avoir son compagnon s'il s'était toujours retrouvé dans sa position. Lui-même avait eu du mal à surmonter sa timidité et ses angoisses quant à leur relation, mais si en plus il avait dû en être l'instigateur … il n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé. Ou en tout cas pas sans aide, pas tout seul. Mais à bien y réfléchir, même si Victor avait été le plus osé des deux, lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Il n'était pas juste en attente perpétuelle des attentions du Russe. Il voulait continuer à le surprendre, comme avec les bagues à Barcelone, ou cette surprise qu'il voulait lui faire.

-Tu crois …tu crois qu'il faut que j'intervertisse … nos … positions ? fit par demander Yuuri.

-Ça peut en effet le surprendre, acquiesça Chris. Si tu veux … je peux t'expliquer par où commencer !

Yuuri n'en demandait pas tant. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Chris pouvait se révéler être une véritable commère, mais aussi un esprit fin et taquin. Très taquin.

…

…

**_« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? »_**

**_« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vire ma cuti ! »_**

**_« Ok ! Lançons les paris ! »_**

**_« Mais on est que deux ! »_**

**_« Hey les vieux ! Votre conversation n'est pas privée ! »_**

**_« Neko-chan ! Tu veux parier toi aussi ? »_**

**_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Pitchit ! »_**

**_« Moi je trouve que ça te va bien mieux que Yurio XD »_**

**_« On t'as pas demandé ton avis, le vieux ! »_**

**_« Hey ! Je suis plus jeune que Victor ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? c'est méchant ! »_**

**_« Pas plus que la façon dont tu appelles Yuuri … »_**

**_« Merci Beka ! »_**

**_« Ooohhh ! Les petits noms doux ! »_**

**_« J'me casse ! vous m'soulez ! »_**

…

…

Il était rentré chez lui légèrement chamboulé après sa conversation avec Chris. Il avait appris des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées sur le passé de Victor. Certes, Chris ne lui avait pas tout raconté dans les détails, mais il avait su lire entre les lignes de ce que le Suisse lui avait dit. Pour une fois que son éducation japonaise, pleine de non dits et de sous-entendus, lui avait servis. Il avait tenu compte des conseils du Suisse et il avait tout planifié en fonction. Oh bien sûr, il avait dû faire quelque recherche pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Et ça tout en ce cachant de Victor, grand curieux devant l'éternel ! Cela avait très dur de tenir le Russe à distance, mais il y était arrivé. Il en était fier.

…

…

Il avait tout préparé. Il avait tout planifié. Il s'était répété un nombre incalculable de fois le scénario de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait tout calculé pour que tout ce passe au mieux. Il ne voulait pas tout foirer. Il voulait réussir pour Victor, mais pour lui aussi. Il savait que ses angoisses et son stress pouvaient le faire échouer sur la glace mais aussi dans sa vie privée. L'année qu'il venait de passer avec Victor en était la preuve. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était capable du meilleur s'il prenait assez confiance en lui. Et il ne voulait pas rater cette soirée. Il voulait réussir. Il respira un grand coup et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de son amoureux.

Il le trouva affalé sur le canapé, Makkachin sur lui. Les deux somnolaient et Yuuri ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient trop mignons ! Il les aurait bien rejoints. Il adorait quand ils se faisaient un câlin à trois sur le canapé, comme ça arrivait souvent pendant leurs jours de repos. Ils finissaient régulièrement par s'endormir.

Il s'avança et se pencha au dessus de Victor, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles plus froide du Russe. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Yuuri sourit et approfondit le baiser.

-Tu viens dîner ? lui demanda le brun.

-Tu as fait à manger ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda le Russe en se frottant les yeux.

-Non … j'ai commandé, lança Yuuri en se relevant.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine sous le regard légèrement surpris de Victor. Il était rare que Yuuri prenne la décision de commander quelque chose sans lui demander son avis avant. Il se leva donc et le suivit. Il remarqua alors la tenue de son amant. Yuuri avait l'habitude de traîner dans un jogging informe quand il était à la maison. Et même si ce n'était pas la chose la plus sexy à porter, cela ne gênait pas Victor qui trouvait son petit Japonais sexy peu importe ce qu'il portait. Mais là, le pantalon de toile noir tombait merveilleusement bien et mettait en valeur son magnifique postérieur. Et le T-shirt gris à manches courtes et col V mettait en valeur ses bras fins et musclés, ainsi que son torse. Il ne devait pas y avoir un grain d'espace entre le tissu et la peau pale du brun. Victor dévorait carrément des yeux son amoureux. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Et il était évident que cela lui était destiné car personne d'autre que lui n'aurait put le remarquer.

-Ça va Victor ? demanda Yuuri en se retournant vers lui.

Il tenait deux assiettes dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table, comme si de rien n'était. Victor secoua légèrement la tête et quitta l'encadrement de la porte pour se rapprocher de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs corps mais sans pour autant qu'ils ne se touchent.

-Victor ? demanda Yuuri étonné par son comportement.

Pour toute réponse, le Russe l'embrassa doucement, avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Yuuri frissonna et ouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt la langue du Russe s'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale et se mit à caresser sa consœur. Leurs corps ne restèrent pas longtemps loin de l'autre et à la fin du baiser, Victor enlaçait Yuuri dont les bras étaient autour du cou du plus vieux.

-On mange ? demanda le brun. Ça va refroidir sinon.

-Bien sûr, sourit Victor.

Et ils se détachèrent à regret. Le dîner se passa dans la légèreté. Yuuri avait trouvé un traiteur japonais qui faisait un katsudon presque aussi bon que celui de sa mère. Le reste des plats était tout aussi bon. Yuuri était content de lui car depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de traiteur Japonais satisfaisant. Et même s'il cuisinait, cela restait des plats simples et rapides. Et il savait que cela manquait aussi à Victor.

-Yakov ne te pousse pas trop loin dans tes entraînements ?

-Non … c'est plutôt moi qui en fais trop.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu te reposes un peu plus … la saison n'est pas encore commencé et déjà tu t'endors dans le canapé à peine rentré.

Yuuri sourit à Victor qui se mit à bouder de se faire gourmander ainsi. Avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux. Yuuri avait réussit à détendre l'atmosphère, non pas qu'il ait eut besoin de le faire, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir aussi à l'aise avec lui. Et non tendu comme au début. Ils avaient réussit à trouver chacun leur places l'un envers l'autre. Enfin ça c'était ce que pensait Victor juste avant de sentir le pied de Yuuri lui caresser la cheville. Il en avala de travers sa bouchée et se mit à tousser.

-Victor, ça va ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

-Da … Da* … c'est juste … Yuuri ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me fais du pied là, non ?

Yuuri rougit sous la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs. Victor pencha la tête de coté réfléchissant. Pour lui, il était évident que Yuuri cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? il ne voulait pas spéculer sur les intentions de son petit ami. Aussi il attendait sa réponse.

-J'ai pas le droit ? demanda le dit petit ami avec une toute petite voix comme un enfant prit en faute.

Et qui releva vers lui des yeux de cocker. Victor n'y résista pas.

-Bien sûr que si, tu as le droit. C'est juste que je suis surpris. Tu es plein … d'initiatives ce soir !

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le Japonais.

Avant de se raviser en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû dire ça. Victor éclata de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme et d'innocence. Il n'eut pas le cœur à briser cet élan et fit comme si de rien n'était en continuant de manger son plat. Yuuri fit de même en voyant que Victor n'avait pas relever sa dernière phrase. Et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Le Japonais se doutait que Victor savait qu'il lui avait spécialement préparé tout ça, mais il avait compris qu'il faisait comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Il continua donc à lui faire du pied. Celui-ci remontait maintenant jusqu'au mollet sous le pantalon de toile blanche du Russe. Russe qui avait de plus en plus chaud. Car mine de rien, avoir un Yuuri audacieux, avec son pied sous la table, et en même temps si … normal dans sa conversation, retournait Victor plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant tout bonne chose à une fin. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et le pied de Yuuri quitta la jambe de Victor quand le premier se leva pour débarrasser. Le Russe suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec délectation. Décidément ses vêtements le moulaient plus que la décence devrait le permettre. Et Yuuri le remarqua avec amusement.

-Victor ?

-Oui ?

-Tu baves …

Aussitôt, le Russe se reprit. Yuuri avait raison, il bavait littéralement sur la vision qui lui était offerte. Il se leva et alla passer ses bras autour du cou du brun, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il posait toujours ses mains sur les hanches ou dans le dos du brun, et c'était ce dernier qui passait ses bras autour de son cou. Mais là, tout de suite, il lui semblait que c'était le plus approprié. Tout comme le doux baiser qu'il lui donna.

-Je devrais peut-être m'endormir plus souvent dans le canapé avec Makkachin … lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Peut-être, répondit Yuuri la voix rendue un peu plus rauque par l'excitation qui montait en lui.

Il avait l'impression que Victor avait compris l'idée de ce que devait être cette soirée. Et il s'en trouva encore plus excité. Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de l'argenté. Et l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant gémir son amant. Sa détermination à continuer s'en retrouva plus grande encore. Certes, il avait commencé cette soirée avec une certaine appréhension. Il se demandait s'il allait y arriver, si Victor allait se laisser faire, s'il n'allait pas flancher à la dernière minute. Mais il se trouva réconforté par l'attitude du Russe. Il continua donc à l'embrasser et à le faire gémir de plaisir. Il finit par se détacher de son amant pour découvrir ce dernier les joues roses et le souffle court.

-Viens, lui dit-il simplement en le prenant par la main.

Yuuri conduisit Victor jusqu'à leur chambre et s'assit contre la tête de lit, faisant asseoir le Russe sur ses genoux. Il reprit alors ses baisers et Victor se laissa submerger par le plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Rapidement, ses mains passèrent sous le T-shirt de l'argenté, caressant la peau douce. Puis elles remontèrent le long des cotes pour l'enlever. Yuuri quitta lors la bouche du Russe, descendant le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge pour aller aspirer un téton et le faire durcir.

-Yuuriiiii, gémit Victor.

Il se laissait faire, emporté par l'audace de Yuuri, mais aussi par son toucher loin d'être aussi timide que d'habitude. Il était plus déterminé, plus conquérant, plus dominateur et cela lui plut énormément. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Il ne regrettait absolument pas être l'élément moteur dans le couple qu'il formait avec le Japonais. Et il était aux anges à chaque « progrès » de Yuuri dans leur vie intime et sexuelle. Mais là … c'était tout bonnement jouissif pour lui d'être soumis aux attouchements de son amoureux.

Le reste se passa de manière toute aussi douce et sensuelle. Yuuri finit par le déshabiller entièrement, touchant, caressant, embrassant chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau mise à nue. Il allumait un brasier sans nom dans le corps du Russe. Victor se demandait si c'était fait exprès ou non. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant il était submergé par les sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça avec Yuuri, ni avec aucun autre de ses partenaires. Il ne pouvait que gémir le prénom de son amant. Il était toujours assis sur les genoux du Japonais et celui-ci léchait et mordillait un de ses tétons. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il était dans cet état et s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'abandonner et savourer.

Yuuri, lui aussi, savourait. Il était plus qu'étonné par l'attitude du Russe. Il aurait pensé que celui-ci aurait voulut « diriger » comme à leur habitude, mais non il se laissait faire. Il lui laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ça avait l'air de lui plaire ! Yuuri pouvait sentir l'érection de Victor contre son ventre. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe. Tout comme il allait devoir s'occuper de la sienne. Il était encore tout habillé. Et tout serré dans ses vêtements. Il déplaça ses doigts vers l'intimité du Russe, en testa l'élasticité. Victor sursauta, surpris, avant de s'accrocher davantage aux épaules du brun.

-Ça va ? demanda Yuuri à l'oreille de l'argenté.

-Oui … tu m'as juste … surpris…

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Victor se détacha du cou du brun, une main sur chaque épaule. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Yuuri. Il y lisait de l'incertitude et cela lui déplut.

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas vouloir ? Je n'attends que ça !

-Depuis quand attends-tu ça ?

-Depuis … oh Yuuri … tu m'as tellement surpris ce soir … je suis tellement heureux de … tout cette audace dont tu fais preuve et dont je te savais capable … j'attendais juste que tu t'en rende compte toi-même.

-Oh ! fit Yuuri rougissant. Je … je continue alors ?

-Oui tu continues.

Victor l'embrassa tendrement et se laissa tomber en arrière entraînant avec lui le brun. Il passa ses jambes autour du corps fin. Le baiser se fit plus exigeant et plus passionné. Les mains de l'argenté se mirent elles aussi à caresser le corps de l'être aimé. Et à le déshabiller. Une fois nus, ils restèrent à se regarder, à admirer l'autre un moment. L'amour se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils aimaient et étaient aimés en retour. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau ?

Yuuri se pencha et attrapa quelque chose sous le lit.

-Que ? demanda Victor.

-Ça sera plus facile avec ça, lui répondit le brun en rougissant.

Il tenait à la main un tube de lubrifiant. Et un préservatif. Victor sourit malicieusement et embrassa Yuuri. Celui-ci n'attendit pas longtemps pour se servir de ce qu'il avait prit. Et ils ne firent plus qu'un pour leur plus grand bonheur. Victor redécouvrait des sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Et c'était complètement différent de tout ce dont il se rappelait. C'était nettement meilleur de le faire avec la personne aimée.

Yuuri se retenait à grand peine tellement il était submergé par la chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'argenté. C'était complètement différent de la bouche de Victor. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas jouir de suite. Il se déplaçait lentement afin de les habituer à cette configuration. Puis accéléra. Les gémissements indécents de Victor se muèrent en cris. Les mouvements de Yuuri se firent plus rapides encore. Il n'était pas loin. Il le sentait mais il ne voulait pas jouir seul. Il voulait le faire en même temps que Victor.

-Vitya … Vitya … touches-toi.

Yuuri l'aurait bien fait lui-même, mais il était incapable de faire autre chose que de se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas si Victor avait entendu, ni s'il le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant pour ça. Il était trop prés de la fin.

-Yuuriii … Yuuriii … snova … snova* …

Si Victor parlait russe c'est qu'il n'était pas loin, aussi Yuuri se permit de lâcher la bride et se laissa complètement envahir par toutes ses sensations jusqu'à l'apothéose. Pour eux deux. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, Yuuri allongé de tout son long sur Victor, à reprendre leurs souffles, à faire en sorte que leurs cœurs se calment. Cependant, il finit par glisser pour se lover contre l'argenté plutôt que dessus. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le corps fin de son partenaire qui fit de même après avoir enlever le préservatif. Et ils s'endormirent.

…

…

**_« Tu n'auras pas à virer ta cuti Chris ! »_**

**_« VIC ! Merci ! »_**

**_« Merci à toi ;D »_**

**_« Mais de rien XD ce fut un plaisir !_**

**_« J'espère vraiment que tu n'as fait QUE lui donner des conseils … »_**

**_« Pour qui me prends-tu ? bien sûr ! Je n'y ai pas touché à ton Japonais »_**

**_« On veut pas savoir ! Arrêtez de parler ici les vieux ! Cette conversation n'est pas privée ! »_**

**_« Oh mon dieu ! *u* ça y est mon Yuuri est enfin un homme ! »_**

**_« Phitchit, ce n'est pas TON Yuuri … »_**

**_« Dans un sens si … c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et je suis trop content pour lui ! Et pour Victor aussi ! »_**

**_« Merci Phitchit ! Mais ça reste MON Yuuri ! »_**

**_« Je pense que tout le monde ici à compris Victor … »_**

**_« C'est juste pour être sûr … »_**

…

…

Yuuri observait Victor, allongé sur le canapé, Makkachin sur lui, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, envoyant sûrement des messages. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à qui et quoi. Par moment, le Russe était tout simplement incapable de masquer ses émotions.

-A quoi tu joues Victor ?

-A rien …

-A qui tu envoies des messages avec cette tête ?

-Quelle tête ? demande le Russe curieux.

-Celle qui dit « pas touche, c'est à moi ! »

Victor se mit à rire suite à l'imitation de Yuuri. Puis il lui tendit son téléphone. Yuuri parcourut rapidement le fil, et rougit, puis blêmit, puis rougit de nouveau avant de rendre son téléphone au Russe. Il s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Victor.

-Kami-sama ! fit-il plaintif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour.

Le Russe l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il comprenait très bien l'embarras de son amant. Mais il voulait surtout dédramatiser ce qui pouvait devenir anxiogène pour le Japonais, habitué à plus de retenue sur ce genre de sujet.

-Tu … Je …Chris m'avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien …

-Chris ne sait pas tenir sa langue … je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps.

Yuuri secoua la tête négativement. Victor ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui … sinon comment tu aurais put me surprendre ?

Victor sourit malicieusement à son amant. Celui acquiesça de la tête avant d'enlacer le Russe. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Si Chris n'était pas une commère, jamais il n'aurait su comment surprendre et satisfaire son amant. Il finit par sourire à Victor, puis il l'embrassa. Décidément, depuis l'arrivé du Russe dans sa vie, c'est lui qui allait de surprise en surprise. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

* * *

Vocabulaire russe :

Da : oui

Snova : encore

Vocabulaire japonais :

Nani : quoi


End file.
